Tools
Tools Tools are things that shinobi use with in a battle, they aren't necessarily weapons but they can be very beneficial. A Tool is something that is generally carried by hand and has generally one function to serve. A tool can be something such a as a poison, or a rope. Something that can do damage or get you out of slick situations. Missions It's possible for you to recieve weapons or items while on a mission. Often, but not always, you can keep these items. These items will not count towards your point total. Weapons Weapons are things that shinobi use that generally help them in combat. Weapons come in various shapes and sizes, some weapons are even a custom to certain users. Weapons are generally something that are used to caused damage or seriously injure someone or something. Weapons can range from being something super small such as a makabishi or something a lot larger such a scythe. The Different Types of Tools and Weapons Arrows: Costs 0.5 piece. [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Blood_Increasing_Pill Blood Increasing Pill]: Costs 3 points. Bō : Costs 6 (Wooden) 8 (Steel, metal) [[wikipedia:Bow_and_arrow|Bow]]: Costs 6 points. [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Chakra_Blade Chakra Blade]: Costs 6 points (per pair.) [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Chakra_Enhanced_Triple-Bladed_Claw Chakra Enhance Triple-Bladed Claw]: Costs 6 points. [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Wire_strings Wire Stings]: Costs 6 points. Chakrams: Cost 6 points (per pair.) [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Cleaver_Sword Cleaver Sword]: Costs 10 points. [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Exploding_Tag Explosive Tag]: Costs 4 points. [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Flash_Bomb Flash Bomb]: Costs 3 points. [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/F%C5%ABma_Shuriken Fuma Shuriken]: Costs 5 points. [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Giant_Folding_Fan Giant Folding Fan]: Costs 8 points. Gunbai: Costs 8 points (This is NOT the spirit tree version Madara uses.) Grappling Hook: Costs 4 points, at its base (each additional yard of rope used for the hook costs an additional 1 point.) Small Gunbai: Costs 6 points [http://ros-rp.wikia.com/wiki/Hidden_Blades Hidden Blades: Costs 10 points] [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Injection_Shot Injection Shot]: Costs 1 piece. [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Injection_Shot_Sniper Injection Shot Sniper]: Costs 4 points. Katana: Costs 5 points. [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Kunai Kunai]: Costs 2 points. [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Kusarigama Kusarigama]: Costs 6 points. [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Makibishi Makibishi]: Costs 0.5 Points. Naginata: Costs 8 points. [[wikipedia:Nunchaku|Nunchaku]]: Costs 5 points. Ōdachi: 8 points. One-handed War Hammer: 6 points. [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Explosive_Tag Paper Bomb]: 4 points. [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Poison Poison]: Varies. [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Puppet Puppet]: Costs 10 points. [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Resonating_Echo_Speaker Resonating Echo Speaker]: Costs 10 points. [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Scrolls Scroll]: Costs 1 (small), 3 (medium), 6 (large) Scythe: Costs 8 points. [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Senbon Senbon]: Costs 1 piece. [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Shuriken Shuriken]: Costs 1.5 points [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Smoke_Bomb Smoke Bomb]: Costs 3 points. Spear (short): Costs 4 (wooden shaft) 6 (metal shaft) Spear (long): Costs 6 (wooden shaft) 8 (metal shaft) [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Tant%C5%8D Tantō]: Costs 5 points. Three-section Staff: Costs 8 points. [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Umbrella Umbrella]: Costs 4 points wooden, 8 points steel. Yari: Costs 8 points. [http://ros-rp.wikia.com/wiki/Tar_Bomb Tar Bomb]: Costs 4 points [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Concealed_Mouth_Ember Concealed Mouth Ember: ]Costs 2 points Questions? If you have any questions about any of the weapons click the link to the weapon (The bold word) and check it out. If you still have questions after that feel free to ask one of the higher ups about the weapon. Custom Weapons and Tools Custom weapons are weapons that are unique to a certain character, either its two weapons mashed up into one or the weapon belongs to a certain clan. In any case you will have to fill out a [http://ros-rp.wikia.com/wiki/Tool_Template new page.] Though ask a higher up before doing this, for the weapon may already be known but just not listed in the tool and weapon list above. There is also certain items in the list above that may need to have a custom tool template filled out. Some of those things would be, poisons, and puppets. Ranks As you probably already know from reading previous stuff, RoS has a ranking system. Which means that for the tools there's also a key part with in the ranking system. Each rank is allowed a certain amount of pieces to use upon tools. Pieces are like money with in the naruto world though pieces are used strictly for tools and weapons. Genin/Chūnin:''' '''50 points. N. Jōnin/Jōnin/Anbu:''' '''70 points. S-Rank/Kage:''' '''80 points. =